Brotherly
by Vanilla Secrets
Summary: "He may be the most annoying, but I won't settle for anyone other than him." AU. For May Madness.


**Author's Note: **And so I post my entry for May Madness at its second-to-the-last day. Ha.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. Uhh, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherly<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hello there! My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm here to blabber about anything under the sun because really, I'm just sooooo bored, because you know, it is summer vacation here in Tokyo which means there's no school, which means no homework to do, which means nothing else to do besides eating junk food, playing with Piyo—our dog—or rolling on the bed, which means absolute boredom, guaranteed.<em>

_Well it's not like I _want _to do those crappy and headache-causing projects those merciless teachers of ours give us. It's that… you know, I somewhat miss school. All those free times we spend just goofing around, breaking rules like we're the boss, having fun with friends… yeah. And to think it'd all end because we're now on our last year in high school. It's pretty sad and disappointing to leave all those behind. I can't believe time flies that fast. It's like… more than ten years already since Mama and Papa died._

_Yeah, my parents died in a plane crash when I was… five years old, I think. My brother was ten years old that time, I guess. We were then taken by our aunt who took care of us. Well, not really because my brother got mad at her because she kept spanking me or something, so he took me away and both of us lived together on our own, him giving up his studies to work in a fastfood chain on the next block so he can sustain my education in a public school._

_But really, though he may be so silent and so antisocial, he never fails to annoy me! Never. Ever. Well… okay, maybe he's not really antisocial because he has a couple of friends: one who looks so dashing—like a prince!—and those dreamy eyes of his sends me to cloud 9, and that girl whose cold, cold stare gives me the shivers. But hey, maybe my brother is _really _antisocial because he only hangs out with them and no one else! Maybe he's jealous and insecure that's why he doesn't allow me to let my girl friends and I have a sleepover here. Like, there was a time when my friends and I just hanged out here at home at 8pm and I was planning to let them stay here for the night, and when I told my brother about my plans he just gave me 'the look' that ticks me off so I had no choice but to send my girls home._

_Really, he can be _such_ a killjoy sometimes._

_I could remember those times when I had my first boyfriend. His name was Koko, and yeah, our relationship was a blast. Because apparently, my brother didn't know I had a boyfriend that time so I was finding ways to sneak out when Koko and I had dates. Then when Koko visited me at home in surprise, I let him in because my brother was still at work, but I didn't expect my brother to be home early so he caught us cuddling and all and he gave us a look that scared the hell out of Koko and made him dash home, then my brother slammed the door and gave me a long lecture about boys and how I should be careful of them and blah blah blah._

_But then, it turned out that my brother was right because Koko had been fooling me all along. It took me a whole week to cry over it that my room because full of crumpled tissues. But one day, my brother just barged into my room—which is surprising because he sulks into his room when he's got nothing else to do—and sat quietly beside me while I was sobbing, then he asked me if he should beat the hell out of Koko. But then I said no because I didn't want any ruckus to occur. Then, seconds after, he just patted my head and left me sulking in my room. I never knew pats on the head could do wonders because the next day, I went back to school with the usual smile on my face, like no breakup happened._

_My brother can be pretty nice, actually. He once obliged—well, I forced him—when I invited him to our junior prom because I had no other date, and it was so, sooooo funny to see because when we arrived at the grand ballroom all the girls were _instantly _gawking at him. And they came rushing to me afterwards and asked me how I got a boyfriend that fast—since it was still weeks after I broke up with Koko that time—and seriously, I laughed my butt off and was like "Seriously, dude" and I told them he was just my brother. _And then they gawked at me.

_Really, I know my brother's gorgeous and all—no incest implied—but heck, he never even had a girlfriend! Pretty much explains why he's antisocial. But yeah, he spends his week working his butt off in the fastfood chain. Oh! Their Fluff Puffs there taste like… heaven! It's like cotton candy but sweeter and softer and so much better. I buy Fluff Puffs there every weekend and during the times when my brother gives my order, when I open my box, there are more puffs than the usual inside. He never fails to ask the payment for the extras, though. The nerve._

_I can remember, though, the time when I got really sick and was rushed to the hospital. Minutes after I was confined, my brother came with two boxes of Fluff Puffs and he stayed with me in my entire stay. He probably remembered how I don't like being alone for a long time. Like how we went to an amusement park and he dragged me to a haunted house and I went out screaming like hell and eyes puffy of tears but yeah, though he mocked me lot, he actually didn't leave me inside, even though he can be the kind of person to do so._

_Hey, don't get me wrong, I care about my brother. I really do. I even wish he'd be promoted in the fastfood chain as a supervisor or something because I know he's the smart and bossy kind. It was such a waste when he gave up studying just for me… really. And I want him to have a girlfriend and settle down, too. Maybe he should just marry his stoic friend!… Uhh, maybe not; their household would just be boringly quiet when I visit them if that would happen. But I know he won't fail as a husband or a father because… he took care of me pretty well._

_I bet Mama and Papa are very proud of him right now, wherever they're watching him and I. Hey, me, too! Though he steals a part of my breakfast meatloaf, teases me about my 'childish' pigtails, forces me to pay for the extra Fluff Puffs he gives though _he's _the one who adds them, snickers at me when I can't answer my Math problems or whatever, he still takes me to brother-sister dates, buys me a chicken bucket on my birthday—for me to eat on my own—, and files leaves just to join me in camping trips in school, though still forced by me, anyway._

…

_He may the most annoying brother in the world, but he _is _the coolest brother in the entire universe. And I won't settle for any brother other than him._

_Haha, I've been talking about my brother too much, haven't I?—_

"What the hell are you doing?"

"… And what the hell are _you _doing here? I'm making a video blog and you come her interrupting me—"

"Dinner's ready. You'd better come down or you won't find any food on the table."

"As if you can consume all of the dinner food."

Snicker. "You're underestimating me."

"Whatever."

…

"Why are you staring at me like that? Just to let you know your look is kinda creepy—hey!… Why did you rub my hair? Look what you did!"

"Your pigtails couldn't get any uglier. Let's go."

"As if you aren't ugly yourself, _red eyes_."

"You can blame Mom for that."

"Hey! Mom's not ugly!"

"I meant the eyes, stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HAHAHAHA. I dunno with you guys but there was one time when I imagined how it would be if Mikan and Natsume were siblings instead. =) Hey, I _am _a fan of MikanxNatsume, but somehow them as siblings is actually pretty cute. Heh.

Anyway, mind to drop a review? :]


End file.
